A Hard Story To Tell
by Witherfang
Summary: After high school, Jack Dawson marries Adelaina, the most beautiful girl in the school. She later becomes preganant, but she dies during delivery. Jack now has to cope without her and take care of the baby.


Untitled

People say that life moves on after the death of a family member, or someone close to you. It all started back in high school when Jack Dawson was beginning his sophomore year. Jack entered the school and saw her, she was a blond, skinny at the time, and she had a red blouse on and black skinny jeans. Jack knew that she was the one, but there was a line of guys behind her. She looked at Jack smiled in his general direction, then walked away just as the first bell rang.

Jack had her in his mind all day. The way she smiled at him, she had to have liked him. "Jack," the teacher said, "are you listening? This is our new student, Adelaina." Her name rang through Jack's brain, hitting that one point where it reaches memorization. As the days passed, Adelaina and Jack became close friends. They passed notes, texted each other, and told each other secrets.

Years passed, Jack was already a senior, and he made sure to take the same classes with Adelaina. They fell in love that year, and when they graduated high school, they got married. When they got an apartment together, with the help of the Adelaina's parents, they moved in. Life was perfect for the two of them. One day, when Jack came home from work, a meaningless job, but it got food on the table and the bills paid, Adelaina told him she had great news. "I'm pregnant!" she screamed. Jack was so thrilled he picked her up, and they danced all throughout the night without any music.

Nine months went by; Jack hardly realized it until he got the call. The person on the other line said, "Your wife is in the hospital. She is okay as well as the baby, but she will be delivering soon. Your son will be born within the hour." He hung up after that. Jack was excited, to spend many years with this baby and his wife, he sped down the highway and reached the hospital. The nurse at the desk helped Jack locate his wife's room, and he ran down the hallways of the hospital.

He reached her room, room 147, and he stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath before walking in. Doctors ran around her bed in a fury, she was screaming, one of the nurses looked up at Jack. "Mr. Dawson?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes," Jack replied, hardly choking out the words behind tears.

"I am sorry sir but you have to leave. She will be fine. Just let us do our job, and we will have your wife and your new baby for you within the hour. Jack left the room. So many things had happened within that hour. Finally, when the nurses came out, they carried the small bundle, wrapped in blue. "How's my wife doing?"

"She didn't make it." The words stung, like pouring salt on an open wound. Jack took his baby and shuffled out of the hospital. He could hardly take it, step by step, he reached the front door. "Have a good day," the receptionist replied. He drove home with the baby. He stopped by the store and picked up a car seat for it, then food and diapers and the necessities he would need.

Jack took care of the baby. But there was no love. He kept praying that when he closed his eyes, and then open them, she would be there, and take the baby. He named the baby Noah; he just liked the name, and so did Adelaina. The whiskey never helped, he tried to drown out the baby's shrill cries, but it never worked.

Jack came to a conclusion. He would have to give the baby away. With tears in his eyes he went to Adalaina's parent's house. They agreed to accept the baby. When Jack exchanged the baby with Adalaina's parents, Noah looked him in the eyes. He had her eyes. Adalaina's eyes, her nose; Jack could tell he was intelligent like Adelaina. Tears fell from his eyes. He left the baby there with huge regret.

Jack went home and had a few drinks; he missed his baby and especially Adelaina. He decided to go for a drive. He drove to the bridge downtown. He approached the railing. He climbed on. He was in pure bliss; he looked at the blue-green water beckoning him below. The shrill wind sent goose bumps crawling across his skin. He then threw himself off. The water came rushing before his eyes; he hit the water and broke through the surface. He looked up and saw Adelaina reaching out to him. He was still alive, some miracle. He got out of the water and went to retrieve his baby just as Adelaina smiled her perfect smile after him.


End file.
